The present invention relates generally to a multilayer circuit board transient protection device (MCBTPD).
Electrical transients can destroy circuit elements. The present technology for protecting ICs from electrical overvoltages involves the use of shielding, filtering, and spark gaps or metal oxide varistors at the "box level" of the system. Zener diodes are used sparingly to protect individual ICs.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,788, to Breitling, which teaches a multilayer circuit baord having a cylindrical shielding foil interposed between the layers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,752 to Dawson, Jr. et al teaches a transient suppression device which conducts transient voltages to an electrical terminal means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,768 to Daniele et al teaches a protection plate on a substrate that is interposed between the circuit components and a ground pad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,165 to Cassinelli teaches a multilayer semiconductor chip having a plurality of power pins extending therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,613 teaches a pin or socket type electrical contact which provides transient protection devices in tubular form.